btsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unofficial songs
A list of unofficial songs by BTS. Original, adapted or covers are listed down below. List of Songs Original songs *It Doesn't Matter MIX Final (상관없어 MIX Final) by Suga (2013) **Produced by Suga **Lyrics by Suga *Monterlude by RM (2014) **Lyrics by RM **Mixed by RM, Pdogg **Original Track: BTS - Interlude *Unpack Your Bags by RM & DJ Soulscape (2014) **Lyrics by RM **Composed by RM **Produced by DJ Soulscape **Original Track: DJ Soulscape - Unpack Your Bags *We Are Bulletproof Pt.1 (4 BEGINS ruff ver.) by BTS (2015) *I Know (알아요) by RM and Jungkook (2016) **Lyrics by RM **Composed by RM **Produced by RM, Pdogg *Young Forever (Unplugged ver.) by BTS (2016) **Remixed by Slow Rabbit *Awake (Christmas Ver.) by Jin (2016) **Remixed by JUNE *Always by RM (2017) **Produced by RM *4 O'CLOCK (네시) by RM & V (2017) **Lyrics by RM, V **Composed by RM, V **Produced by RM, V *Spring Day (Brit Rock Remix For KBS Song Festival) by BTS (2018) **Remixed by Slow Rabbit *DDaeng (땡) by RM, Suga and J-Hope (2018) **Lyrics by Suga, J.Pearl, RM, J-Hope **Produced by Suga, J.Pearl Adapted songs *Rap Monster by RM (2011) **Lyrics by RM **Original Track: Chris Brown - Look At Me Now (feat. Lil Wayne & Busta Rhymes) *All I Do Is Win by Suga (2011) **Lyrics by Suga **Original Track: DJ Khaled - All I Do Is Win (feat. Ludacris, Rick Ross, T-Pain & Snoop Dogg) *Expensive Girl (비싼여자) by RM (2012) **Lyrics by RM **Mixed by RM **Original Track: Pharrell - Take It Off *A Typical Trainee's Christmas (흔한 연습생의 크리스마스) by BTS (2012) **Original Track: Kanye West - Christmas in Harlem + Wham - Last Christmas *Favorite Girl by RM (2012) **Lyrics by RM **Mixed by RM **Original Track: Marques Houston - Favorite Girl *Like A Star by Jungkook & Rap Monster (2012) **Lyrics by RM **Original Track: J.Cole - Like A Star *You (닥투) by RM (2012) *Original Track: Kanye West - Power *School of Tears (학교의눈물) by RM, Suga & Jin (2013) **Lyrics by RM & Suga **Original Track: Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools *Graduation Song (방탄소년들의 졸업) by Jungkook, Jimin & J-Hope (2013) **Lyrics by Supreme Boi & J-Hope **Original Track: Snoop Dogg & Wiz Khalifa - Young, Wild and Free (feat. Bruno Mars) *Adult Child (어른아이) by RM, Suga & Jin (2013) **Lyrics by RM & Suga **Original Track: Common - Celebrate *Dream Money by Suga (2013) **Lyrics by Suga **Original Track: T.I. - Trap Back Jumpin *Born Singer by BTS (2013) **Lyrics by RM, Suga & J-Hope **Original Track: J.Cole - Born Sinner *Something by RM (2013) **Lyrics by RM **Mixed by RM **Original Track: Drake - Something *Beautiful by J-Hope, Jungkook, V & Jimin (2013) **Lyrics by J-Hope, RM & Supreme Boi **Mixed by Pdogg **Original Track: Mariah Carey - Beautiful (feat. Miguel) *Too Much by RM (2013) **Lyrics by RM **Original Track: Drake - Too Much *A Typical Idol’s Christmas (흔한 아이돌의 크리스마스) by Suga, J-Hope, Jimin, V & Jin (2013) **Lyrics by Suga, J-Hope & Slow Rabbit **Mixed by Pdogg **Original Track: Justin Bieber - Only Thing I Ever Get For Christmas *95 Graduation (졸업송 Pt.2) by V & Jimin (2014) **Lyrics by V, Slow Rabbit & Supreme Boi **Mixed by Pdogg **Original Track: Lupe Fiasco - Old School Love (feat. Ed Sheeran) *So 4 More by BTS (2014) **Lyrics by RM, Suga & J-Hope **Mixed by Yang Ga **Original Track: Pro Era - Like Water *Working (일하는중) by Jungkook (2014) **Lyrics by Jungkook **Original Track: Zion.T - Yanghwa BRDG (양화대교) *Christmas Day by Jimin & Jungkook (2014) **Lyrics by Jimin **Mixed by Pdogg **Original Track: Justin Bieber - Mistletoe Cover songs *SOFA by Jungkook (2014) **Original Song: Crush - SOFA *Someone Like You by V (2014) **Original Song: Adele - Someone Like You *Mom (엄마) by Jin (2015) **Original Song: Ra.D - Mom (엄마) *Hug Me (안아줘) by V & J-Hope (2015) **Original Song: Jeong Jun Il - Hug Me (안아줘) *I Love You (난 너를 사랑해) by Jin (2015) **Original Song: Mate - I Love You (난 너를 사랑해) *Lost Stars by Jungkook (2015) **Original Song: Adam Levine - Lost Stars *Paper Hearts by Jungkook (2015) **Original Song: Tori Kelly - Paper Hearts *Fools by RM & Jungkook (2015) **Original Song: Troye Sivan - Fools *Nothing Like Us by Jungkook (2016) **Original Song: Justin Bieber - Nothing Like Us *Purpose by Jungkook (2016) **Original Song: Justin Bieber - Purpose *Beautiful by Jungkook (2017) **Original Song: Crush - Beautiful (Goblin OST Part 4) *We Don't Talk Anymore by Jungkook (2017) **Original Song: Charlie Puth - We Don't Talk Anymore (feat. Selena Gomez) *We Don't Talk Anymore Pt.2 by Jungkook & Jimin (2017) **Original Song: Charlie Puth - We Don't Talk Anymore (feat. Selena Gomez) *So Far Away by Suga, Jin & Jungkook (2017) **Original Song: Agust D - So Far Away (feat. Suran) *2U by Jungkook (2017) **Original Song: David Guetta - 2U (feat. Justin Bieber) *Oh Holy Night by Jungkook (2017) **Original Song: J Rabbit - Oh Holy Night *Breathe (한숨) by Jungkook (2018) **Original Song: Lee Hi - Breathe (한숨) *Only Then (그때 헤어지면 돼) by Jungkook (2018) **Original Song: Roy Kim (로이킴) - Only Then (그때 헤어지면 돼) *In Front of the Post Office in Autumn (가을 우체국 앞에서) by Jin (2018) **Original Song: Yoon Do Hyun (윤도현) - In Front of the Post Office in Autumn (가을 우체국 앞에서) Live cover songs *This Love & T.O.P (디스러브 & 티오피) by BTS (2014) **Original Song: SHINHWA (신화) - This Love (디스러브) SHINHWA (신화) - T.O.P (티오피) *Perfect Man by BTS (2015) **Original Song: SHINHWA (신화) - Perfect Man *Umbrella (우산) by RM and Yuiko (2016) **Original Song: Epik High (에픽하이) (feat. Younha (윤하)) - Umbrella (우산) *I'm In Love by Jungkook and Lady Jane (2016) **Original Song: Ra.D (라디) - I'm In Love *If You by Jungkook (2016) **Original Song: Big Bang (빅뱅) - If You *Rainism by Jungkook (2016) **Original Song: Rain (비) - Rainism *As I Told You (말하자면) by BTS (2016) **Original Song: Kim Sung-jae (김성재) - As I Told You (말하자면) *Class Idea (교실 이데아) by BTS (2017) **Original Song: Seo Taiji and Boys (서태지와 아이들) - Class Idea (교실 이데아) *Without A Heart (심장이 없어) by BTS (2017) **Original Song: 8eight (에이트) - Without A Heart (심장이 없어) Trivia *BTS performed Adult Child and Beautiful in the Japanese tour Wake Up: Open Your Eyes. Category:BTS Category:Songs